Mayhem On a Cross
by Generalhospitallover50
Summary: My take on what I think should have happened. One-Shot for now. Unless I think I can make it into a two-shot. Review!
1. Chapter 1

" My foster parents locked me in the trunk of a car for two days when I broke a dish" Brennan called out unexpectedly. Booth turned to look at her surprised. He could see the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. He had noticed how she turned to look at him, she couldn't bear to look at Sweets. She couldn't bear to be judged even though all three of them have been through hell and back.

" I was a very clumsy child..." She paused to take a deep breath wiping at her eyes " They warned me it would happen, but the water was so hot, and the- the soap was so slippery but.. I don't think it was fair, even though they gave me fair warning.

Quickly Brennan looked away from Booth, away to watch the horror and reaction of his face when she revealed her secret. The contours of his lined cheeks showed pain. Booth couldn't understand why Brennan brought it up, but she did. One part of him wanted to throttle the people who did this to her, the people that were causing her so much pain, and the other part wants to wrap his arms around her and tell her everything was okay. Brennan looked over at him. He wanted to say something, god knows he does. Its just that Booth doesn't know what to say. He didn't know how to approach the situation and it felt as if there was an awkwardness in the air.

" It wasn't your fault" Sweets piped up over the sad silence

Slowly as if not believing it, she shook her head then turned towards Booth " Your turn"

Booth looked over with his mouth agape " What?" He asked

" We both shared something from our past. Now its your turn" Brennan replied bluntly still fighting the tears

He sighed. He would do it, but only for Brennan. He took two deep breaths then turned towards her " Okay fine. If it wasn't for my grandfather I would have killed myself when I was younger okay? I don't want to talk about it anymore"

Sweets and Brennan both nodded. As Sweets went to put his jacket on Booth turned towards Brennan. He fought the urge to push a stray of hair behind her ear. Slowly he got out a handkerchief and held it out to her, not wanting to interrupt Sweets stood where he was.

" Hey you okay?" Booth asked worriedly

" Yeah" Brennan faked a smile taking the handkerchief in between her fingertips. Slowly she folded it and placed it back where it belonged.

Once they both pulled themselves out of their personal moment Sweets turned. Gordon Gordon was right. One did love the other and fought with it daily.

" So are you coming to dinner?" Booth asked putting a hand comfortingly on the small of Brennan's back

" Yeah" Sweets smiled " Ill drive myself"

" Okay lets go then" Booth smiled glancing over at Brennan who smiled back quickly. Booth ushered Brennan out to the parking garage. Once Sweets was in his car and out of the parking garage, Booth took Brennan's hand and pulled her to him. Slowly he rubbed small circles on her back while the other hand ran its fingers through her hair.

" Booth?" Brennan asked

" Yes?" He asked closing his eyes

" We are going to be late" Her response muffled from his shirt.

Quickly he let go fearing he spooked her. " Yeah r-right. Lets get going" He smiled jumping into the car.

The car ride was filled with silence. Booth looked over from time to time to make sure that she was okay and wasn't about to burst into tears. It wasn't fair that something that terrible had happened to her. When she spoke it sounded like one of those horrible scenes that she writes in her books. It almost seemed unreal that something that terrible had actually happened to her. Booth knew that Brennan was a foster child and she didn't talk much about it, but he always expected her to have grown up with a nice family. He thought that was the main reason on why she is so successful. Booth couldn't believe that Brennan grew up as the abused foster child with no friends. Hell, Booth made fun of those kids at his highschool for fun. If Brennan had gone to his highschool would he have made fun of her too? Booth shook his head of course not. Booth felt guilty. He hated that he had probably scared her more than she already was. He just went up and hugged her. He should have known better. He shouldn't have just went up to her and pulled her forcefully into his arms like that without an explanation.

Brennan felt Booths eyes on her. She knows she should say something, anything to break the silence but she cant. She had barely made it through her story in Sweets office without breaking down. She did not expect to waltz in there and tell him it just happened to come up. When they went in and Sweets was reluctant to go Brennan wanted to show him he wasn't the only one with mental and physical scars, she wanted to show him he wasn't the only one alone. She knows she should apologize too. Brennan didn't mean to back Booth up against a wall and make him reveal his past, she just thought it was fair at the time. Now thinking back it wasn't. Brennan made the choice to tell her story, Booth should have had that right too. When Booth went up and pulled her into his arms she didn't know what to think. At first it startled her, but then she settled. In the back of her mind was the line. Partners shouldn't hug each other like they did, without an explanation. Brennan knew for sure that Booth wouldn't want to cross that line, so she made sure it didn't happen.

They were both in front of Booths apartment before they knew it. Before Brennan could even think about opening her door, Booth beat her to it opening the door for her. Halfway up the steps they were greeted with the sounds of metal music blasting from Booths apartment. Brennan had to stifle a laugh as she saw an old lady peek out her door and roll her eyes.

" Hey guys were back!" Booth called out hanging up his, and Brennans jacket.

Slowly he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her into the dining room. Dinner was very interesting. Gordon Gordon told old stories about how the band was. Sweets told funny college stories while Brennan and Booth sat listening. Neither of them shared anything from there past. Not much was good from either side. Silently Booth would accassionally bump his knee against hers making her blush and take a sip of wine. One time Booth almost choked Sweets when he bumped into Brennan almost sending her flying against the wall. Sweets was lucky he was getting Gordon Gordons jacket for him or he would have.

Once Gordon Gordon and Sweets thanked them for the dinner they turned back to the apartment. Brennan went into the small kitchen to clean up while Booth went to clean off the table. He jumped when he heard a large crash and a small gasp.

Quickly he dropped whatever he was holding and ran into the kitchen " Bones!" He called out turning the corner

He saw Brennan frozen staring at the floor. There was a plate that had fallen from the cabinet she was putting it on. Her eyes welled with tears and she didn't take her eyes from the plate. It had shattered into a million pieces and for a second Brennan thought she was back in the foster homes. Her breath quickened and she started to shake slightly

" Oh baby" Booth whispered tip toeing over to her.

" Hey" He whispered. Her eyes had not moved. Gently he took his index finger and he lifted her chin. A tear had fallen from her face and he used the pad of his thumb to move it away. " Hey its okay"

" No- n-no B-Booth I broke your plate. I-I'm so sorry." She replied quickly in a panic turning back towards the plate " I-I am s-so sorry"

Booth took a hold of her hands and led her into the living room away from the plate. He felt her hands still a little damp. " Hey listen to me" He whispered wiping another tear that had fallen " Its just a plate. Its no big deal honey. I have thousands of plates"

Brennan's lip started to quiver " I- I didn't mean to Booth I swear"

Finally Booth saw what was going on. It had happened to him once. One time he was parking his car and a kid ran out in front of him. Luckily Booth stopped but the childs father had grabbed him and spanked him. Booth knew the parent only did it out of fear and didn't hit the child very hard at all but it brought him back to a time from his past. Right in the middle of the parking lot Booth was practically frozen his eyes on the pair. It brought him back to the time his father had come home drunk. Jared had tried to sneak out and his father caught him. Booth watched as his father beat him, Jared calling out Booths name, calling for help and Booth just sat there with his head in his hands crying in the corner, afraid to stand up to his father, afraid to move. It took him several minutes to pull himself out of it. Then again his wasn't as bad as Bones. Yes Booth was hit accasionally but Booth was never beaten and thrown in a trunk for two days straight, not knowing whether you were going to live or die over a plate.

Without another word Booth leaned back on the couch and pulled Brennan against his chest. Her hand wrapped around his waist and held on tightly. He wrapped his arms around Brennan. One on her lower back, the other hand on across her shoulders. He held her very tightly and rocked her slowly as he listened to her crying. It broke his heart

" Hey Hey Hey" He whispered lightly in her ear. " Its okay, Its okay i've got you."

He leaned up and gently kissed the top of her head. God hearing her crying broke his heart." Shhh, Sweetheart its okay"

After a few minutes Brennans cries had subsided and her breathing had evened out. Booth looked down to see her sound asleep. Slowly he leaned up sitting Brennan up with him, earning a groan in protest. he chuckled and hushed her lightly. He was about to carry her to his bedroom when he looked down at his hand. There was blood on it. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. When Booth lead her into the living room her left wrist wasn't damp, it was bleeding. The dish must have fallen and cut her.

" Bones!" Booth shook her

Brennan groaned and tried to roll over but Booth looped his hands underneath her and picked her up. Carefully he led her into the bathroom and sat her on the sink counter. Groggily Brennan looked up at him. " Booth?"

Booth looked up from the first aid kit " Hey. Don't move. I think you accidentally cut yourself just hold still alright?"

Brennan nodded.

As Booth began to patch up her hand Brennan rested her head against Booth shoulder and fell asleep again. He chuckled

" Your tired arnt you?" Booth asked

When he was returned with silence he laughed once again.

After her wrist was patched up Booth carried her into the bedroom and put her into some of Booths old clothes. Then Booth got under the covers and stroked Brennans hair with his fingertips.

" I am so sorry Bones" Booth whispered " What happened to you was not your fault. If I was there I would have strangled those bastards. You are so beautiful. Don't ever think what happened was your fault. I love you"

When Booth settled against his pillows his heart stopped when he heard a groggy " I love you too Booth"


	2. Chapter 2

Booths room was illuminated by a shark of light peering out from his curtains. The light beating against his face had pulled him from his sweet deep slumber. He felt a heaviness on his chest. For a second he forgot what had happened last night. Looking down at his peaceful beautiful partner made him remember and smile. She was so strong. If that had happened to Booth, he would have never been able to go on. He sure as hell wouldn't have been able to be the best Forensic Anthropologist in the country and a best selling author. The light had made her face shine. Her innocent face made Booth feel like the luckiest man alive. Those other people that had used her were so stupid. Booth had been waiting for this moment since the day he met her. He knew that getting her to like him was going to be hard so sometimes he had to stage rescues from airports and have homeland security to follow her. He chuckled. His laugh had stirred Brennan and he silently cursed himself. Slowly she opened her baby blue eyes.

"Good Morning" He smiled

" Good Morning" She returned with a certain sparkle in her eyes that Booth had never seen before

They both leant up. Booth knew that they should talk about what happened last night, but he didn't want to push her. If he pushed her to far she would be out of his apartment faster than he could remember what his first name was. Silently he gently grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

" Do you want to talk about it?" He asked

Brennan pondered for a moment. Then an idea came to her mind. " Hold on" She replied getting up and walking into his living room " Stay here"

Brennan had grabbed a pair of shoes and went down the apartment steps. She walked to her car and opened her trunk. In the trunk was a white box with the name _Brennan_ sharpied on the lid and front. Once grabbing it she made her way upstairs.

Booth had thought she left. He had heard his front door open and heard her scurry down the steps. He leant against the pillows and sighed. What he didn't expect was the sound of his door opening again. He sat up quickly and watched as Brennan sat down next to him with a Box. It looked like one of those case boxes he saw on the show _Cold Case._

He watched as Brennan took a deep breath then turned to face him " The other day I got a call from the Foster Agency. It was my old caseworker. I couldn't believe that she still worked there. She said she was moving out of her house and found this box in her attic. I don't remember doing it but she said when I was old enough to go to college I gave her this box and told her to hold onto it"

Booth inched closer to Brennan and put an arm around her waist " Did you look in it?"

Brennan shook her head " Of course. I looked through it at her house. She told me that if I ever met someone I trusted completely I should share it with them"

Booth was honored " That person is me?"

Brennan nodded once more " Yeah. Before I met you it would have been Angela. But I feel that you would never leave me willingly and that you would never throw this kind of thing in my face"

Booth smiled and kissed her temple " You got that right"

Slowly Brennan opened the box. The first thing in it was a pair of old converse. " These were my old shoes before my parents left. The fit me for a while but when they didn't my caseworker told me I should write all the foster homes I was in. She said it was good to remember in case I was asked. It was quiet convienent actually. All I had to do was lift up my shoe."

Brennan turned the shoes over. In black sharpies nine last names were scribbled across the bottom. Booth took them in his hands. He read over the last names. Silently Brennan reached for another item. It was a yearbook that read _Manson High School_. Slowly Brennan turned the pages until she found the picture.

" That was me" Brennan laughed.

Booth stared at the picture with his mouth wide open. Brennan was smiling. She had straight Brownish Blond hair and her baby blue eyes sparkled. She was utterly beautiful. Booth knew for sure no-one could make fun of a face like that.

" You were" Booth smiled dragging his fingers across the picture " So beautiful."

Brennan reached for the last thing in the box. It was a folder. Inside was her parents missing police report and others were pictures from when Brennan was younger.

" When my parents left, I went through the house and grabbed some things I thought could help me remember of my old life. I grabbed some pictures and some of my mothers jewelry. I also took my dads wedding ring. He must have left it on the sink when he left. He took it off when he showered. After about a year I went online and printed out my parents report. By then Russ was gone, but reading about my parents gave me a little more comfort"

Booth put the things down and leaned closer towards Brennan. Slowly Booth captured his lips in hers. Her lips felt like the inside of a rose. That is when Booth knew that Brennan was the one for him


End file.
